Dreaming On
by blak-kitkat
Summary: Rin dreams of becoming an ice-skating champ. When she makes it into a prestigious ice-skating school, guess who she meets? Sesshomaru of course! Rating mostly for swearin. sessrin
1. First Meeting

Right, so this is my first fanfic and me really wants reviews. But no flames please. Also this is AU (if u already didn't kno so yea)  
  
And now the great and almighty Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Inuyasha, cuz otherwise I wouldn't be writing this would I? DUH DUH and DUH.  
  
Rin is an average girl who has always been in her sister, Kagome's shadow. Rin has always just been "Kagome's little sister" until one day, when she's eight, she sees her first figure-skating competition on TV.  
  
"Oh, look! Kagome! Ice-skating!" Rin yelled, chocolate brown eyes staring hard at the television screen in the living room.  
  
Her now eleven-year-old sister looked up from her math book and tossed her back her black hair. "Oh, cool. Do you wanna learn how to ice skate?"  
  
Rin grinned happily. "Yeah! Can I? Can I? When? Where?"  
  
Kagome got up from her comfy leather chair and said, "Sure, we can go today. Just lemme ask Mom."  
  
So therefore, fifteen minutes later, the family was at the local ice- skating center. Rin was overwhelmed by it all, and hid behind her sister for a while before Kagome pushed her forward and told her to skate.  
  
Rin, started skating hesitantly, falling a couple times, before she started getting used to it, then starting to skate just as good as her sister.  
  
"Whee! This is fun!" Rin cheered as she zoomed around the rink. Unfortunately though, she had never learned to stop, so therefore, she had to learn the hard way. Ouch:(  
  
Sesshomaru, a fourteen-year-old boy skated slowly around the rink, glancing at people here and there. He didn't smile or anything, but his natural grace on the ice showed him to have great potential. He was quite solemn and had, quite frankly, almost no sense of humor. Currently, he was deep in thought, so he was even more irritated (he never got really mad) when a screeching Rin cannoned into him and barreled them both over.  
  
"Owee! Rin's head hurts!" Rin complained. Then she noticed the boy underneath her. Sesshomaru glared, "Ah-hem."  
  
"Eh-heh.Rin is sorry! Sorry really sorry! Don't be angry! *Sniff*" Rin quickly got up and bowed deeply, glancing up every couple of seconds to see how mad he was.  
  
"Uh." Sesshomaru stammered, thinking 'don't cry don't cry' "it's all right."  
  
Rin looked up. "Really? Good!" At this moment, her family raced over.  
  
"Rin! Are you alright? Oh my, we're terribly sorry!" her family hastily apologized to the young boy.  
  
Sesshomaru just shrugged. Rin hid behind him from the accusing looks of her relatives. "Uh-oh." she whispered. Sesshomaru frowned slightly. 'what?' Thinking that Sesshomaru was angry, Kagome stepped forward and dragged Rin back.  
  
"Rin, apologize to-" Kagome glanced at him. "Sesshomaru." He said, answering her unsaid question.  
  
"Sesshomaru, then." Rin glanced at him shyly from under long lashes. "Rin already said she was sorry. Sesshomaru-sama(1) isn't angry right?"  
  
Sesshomaru just shrugged again, but then said, "It's alright."  
  
Rin jumped up and down in glee. "See? He's not angry." She then took his hand in her small one. "Come skate with me, then?"  
  
Sesshomaru sweat-drops. "Um." he glanced around, "Fine." So, they skated, holding hands, Rin happily and not that loudly, too, seeing that Sesshomaru obviously liked his peace and quiet, and Sesshomaru, giving death-glares to one and all who even dared to hint at a smile when they saw the two. (with the family all only a little behind, watching him when they thought he didn't notice, but he did *sweat-drops*)  
  
Well, that's it for the prologue "How Rin Met Sesshomaru" short huh? It'll get better.I hope. By the way,  
  
(1)I'm not sure if sama is only used for royalty or something, or if it's okay for this but if u kno, tell me, k?  
  
And now.review of course! Please please pretty please? 


	2. The Letter

Sank u so much Angel64, giggling lil elf and SessRin2003 for being my very first reviewers! *faints in delight* So, THANK U! (yes even u g.l.e. doesn't that fit u?) I'm sooo happy.*starts dancing around the room* lalalalalalala:) (btw fast update huh? Me should have been studyin' me's bad)  
  
O yea, and the Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!! DEAL!  
  
So.um.on to the story......  
  
Chapter 2:Fast Forward Six Years Into the Future  
  
In the Living Room of the Higarashi(1) Family  
  
"YEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!" an elated fourteen-year-old Rin screamed. "I got in! I got in! Yipeee!"  
  
"Uh-huh.what on earth are you screamin' about-oh you mean it came in?" Kagome quickly got out of her leather chair, then out of the way, as a shrieking Rin tornado careened past, holding a large stuffed envelope in her hand. Kagome snatched it out of the air and took out the letter quickly.  
  
"We are delighted to announce that you, Rin Higarashi, have been chosen, to be among the youngest admitted into The Shikon Advanced School Of Ice-Skating with a full and completely paid scholarship.O my god!" Then, Kagome joined in the screaming and shouting, dropping the letter in the process. "You got in! You got in!"  
  
"What are you two screaming about? You damn near broke both my eardrums! I'm tryin' to do some goddamn work here!" a tall silver-haired boy of seventeen snapped.  
  
"Oh. You." Both girls said. "What do you want, Inuyasha?" He had come to work for them about two years ago, for apparently he was the younger brother of this real snotty dude, who he hated and so he wanted to get away from home, and came to the Higarashi's. Rin and Kagome both treated him like an older brother, as in with absolutely no respect at all, though Rin thought Kagome thought of him quite a bit more than that.  
  
Inuyasha glared. "Well, first of all what the f*** were you people screamin' about? I mean, you're gonna wake up your mom. Oh-your little letter came in, huh, Rin? And by the sounds of it, you got in."  
  
Rin nodded delightedly. "Yeah! I'm in! I'm in I'm in I'm in! So happiiiii." As she said this she twirled out of the room, while the other two sweat dropped.  
  
"Riiight." Kagome sighed, as she picked up the letter that she had. "Well."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her for a bit wondering what she was thinking. "I suppose you don't mind that she got in, and you didn't.?"  
Kagome shrugged. "Not really, I mean, Rin has always been really good at skating-especially when she met that boy-what's his name, Sessh-Sessh- something. Way better than me, that's for sure. Besides, I was never so obsessed with it like her, unlike her, I think I could just find something else."  
  
"That boy-his name? Was it, maybe Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha began, slightly hesitantly.  
  
"I'm not sure, but that sounds like it. Why? You know him?" Kagome arched an eyebrow. Inuyasha just shrugged, "Maybe. I gotta get back to work. See ya." He walked with the broom out the door. Kagome stared after him, but then just shrugged again. After all, it was none of her business what he did, right? Wrong. Kagome determined to ask him about this at dinner.  
  
At Dinner:  
  
"O my god! You got in! Honey, that's amazing! What about your clothes- when are you leaving-o my, this is so sudden!" Mrs. Higarashi laughed, flustered, holding the letter Kagome gave her tightly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Kagome glared at him. Rin just giggled.  
  
"Mom, I don't leave until two weeks. I can do all my packing by then, there's a uniform that they'll get for us so my clothes are mostly set. It's all right there, in the letter. Anyway, I'm done eating, so-yea." Rin got up, and set to washing her dishes, intent on ignoring her mom.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha. About this morning, I remembered that kid's name. It was Sesshomaru." Kagome watched his face intently. "So?"  
  
"So what?" Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. But Rin heard them.  
  
"Sesshomaru! You know him!?" Rin jumped. "Really? No-one told me!"  
  
"He's my *mumble mumble*"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's my brother! Happy now?" Inuyasha snarled at them.  
  
"Whoa! Well don't get your fizzy in a tizzy! Huh!" Kagome snapped right back.  
  
"What?" Rin asked her sister. "Really?" she asked Inuyasha. "That real snobby bas-I mean that real snobby guy? But Sesshomaru wasn't like that!"  
  
Inuyasha just growled and wouldn't say anymore, just, "I've got work to do. Just lemme alone already."  
  
Well, hopes you liked. Personally, me doesn't really (as in really really doesn't) like this chappie, so I might redo it, but then again I might not. I'm lazy, so sue me. Please review. Sank u.  
  
1. Did I spell that right? I'm not sure.  
  
So now...u knos what to do. Review of course! Me will give you a  
lollipop! 


	3. The School

Thankees everyone who reviewed: SessRin2003 and gigglinlilelf for reviewin twice. *Bows thankfully* Alita9105, crimson mist, LuckySpirit, Artcat411 sank u toos. O yea..and me is rewritin this over cuz me forgots to add a couple things so this is the edited version! Yippee!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes! I own Inuyasha! Yes I own this city! Yes I own Microsoft Word! Yes I own Foothill Middle School! Yes I'm nuts! Deal with it!  
  
Hey and now the 3rd Chappie: The Second Meeting In Their Lives: (I'm sorhri if I make Sesshomaru AND Rin too OOC but hey-it goes with the story.probly.me hopes u likes) 2 weeks into the future: (a/n: I seem to be doin lots of fast forwardin' ^_^ I'm just lazii)  
  
Rin traced patterns into the shuttle window that she was riding in on her way to her new school, Shikon Advanced School of Ice-Skating. *squeak squeak*  
  
"Hmm, hmm." Rin didn't even realize that she was humming as she thought about her new school, and who might be there-even-she smiled at the very idea-Sesshomaru, her idol. She had heard about love at first sight but-Rin laughed aloud, causing the shuttle's other passenger to raise an eye-brow at her.  
  
"Huh, sorry." Rin cleared her throat, and went back to tracing patterns on the window. She closed her eyes as she thought back to when she left.  
  
~Flashback~  
"Bye Mom, Kagome, Inuyasha." Rin gave a hug to each of them. "I'll miss you all lots. Even you, jerk."  
  
"Rin!" Mrs. Higarashi scolded as Rin chuckled. "Be nice to Inuyasha." Rin nodded but behind her back stuck out her tongue childishly at him, which earned her the middle finger in return.  
  
"Kag.I will miss you. Rin's sorry you can't come," Rin whispered into Kagome's shirt as she hugged her sister for the last time until next year. "I'll write."  
  
"You better." Kagome grinned and pushed Rin up. "I'll wait for it." Rin ran to the shuttle and waved one last time. ~Flashback Ended~  
  
She paused in her incessant doodling on the window to glance at the other passenger. He had long silver hair, and golden eyes. She wondered fleetingly if they were contacts. He's pretty handsome too, actually more than handsome, almost gorgeous, she mused, though the exceedingly formal outfit kinda ruins the effect.  
  
Here goes."What's your name?" she asked him. He glanced at her dismissively. "Sesshomaru."  
  
"No last name?" All that earned Rin was a death-glare that made her giggle uncomfortably and look away.  
  
Weird girl. Sesshomaru thought. Usually they get they picture by now. Maybe she's stupider than the rest? Though she is quite pretty. Sesshomaru took the time while she was staring at the ground to inspect her more carefully: Long black hair, liquid brown eyes, a nice casual look. Sesshomaru looked down at his own outfit, a stiff black suit with a white shit and tie. Suddenly, he felt almost embarrassed, which made him feel angrier toward her, as if she was the cause.  
  
Meanwhile the thoughts from Rin were: Okay.Short and simple, (and rude) that's nice.and Sesshomaru! Wait-wait-wait.did I hear that right? I know I did. I mean how many Sesshomaru's can there be? It's not like it's a common name. Hmm.I should ask if he has a brother.later.  
  
"Sesshomaru, right?" Rin grinned at him, motioning that her hearing was poor, a lie of course, but whatever.  
  
"Yes." was the biting reply.  
Okay.unfriendly isn't he.not that that ever stopped me before. So therefore, to uphold Rin's rapidly deflating ego, she went on. (a/n: bad bad idea.do not piss off the fluffy-sama)  
  
"So, have you gone to this school before?" Rin inquired, determined to keep up her cheerful and friendly façade.  
  
"Yes." Sesshomaru glanced away, outside, hoping the damn girl (he never even asked her her name) would get the hint and shut up. "Shut up." Well, Sesshomaru was never one to mince words and thoughts now, was he?  
  
Ruder.Rin glowered at him. Just for that, she wouldn't. Smiling sweetly (bad sign) she said, "Sorry, you know my hearing's bad. Could you say that again, Sesshy-something? I forgot your name too, silly me." Take that, she thought triumphantly. I win.  
  
Sesshomaru glanced at her disbelievingly. Was that a challenge? Well, this Sesshomaru was never one to back down from a challenge. "Oh my, you're deaf. Why, that's so sad. It's a good thing this school has private classes for hearing-impaired students, to get them to learn sign language and all that. They'll probably start you at the beginning level, though wouldn't you already be there? You're almost a child after all."  
  
He sat back calmly as she sputtered incomprehensibly. "What! No wait- " Sesshomaru went on contentedly. "It's alright, there's nothing wrong with being deaf, unless it's being dumb."*  
  
Rin sat back, gaping. He's good, she thought. Well, then, I'll just have to get better won't I? "Oh, my, I know. It must be terrible for you. I mean, considering your speaking skills I mean, you're just as good as dumb. I hope people don't laugh at you for that." Double-edged meanings, huh? Well, I can play that game too.  
  
Sesshomaru glared at Rin. Rin glared right back. The driver, probably feeling a little nervous now, and with good reason, cleared his throat loudly. "Um.we'll be there in about ten minutes."  
  
The car drove along in silence for about five more minutes, until the silence was broken by Rin's clear silvery laughter.  
  
What is she laughing at? Sesshomaru thought to himself. He held in the temptation to ask, but was finally won over by curiosity. "What are you laughing about?" he asked.  
  
"Us." She snickered, as she laughed some more, and then even more when she saw Sesshomaru's confused face.  
  
"What?" Sesshomaru sat back, convinced now that he was riding with a total wacko.  
  
"Let's start over." Rin offered, still laughing a little. "I'm Rin, Rin Higarashi."  
  
Sesshomaru stared at her. What a weirdo-wait.Rin.that name sounds familiar. Hmm.Won over yet again by curiosity, he asked, "Rin.that sounds familiar. Have I met you.?"  
  
Rin paused momentarily. Was he really that Sesshomaru? Well, better not to say until she was sure. "Probably not." Oh well. "But I did meet this guy who was like you when I was like, eight. I think his name was like yours too.Do you have a brother?"  
  
Sesshomaru thought for a bit. Oh yeah, when this little brat crashed into him on the skating rink. Though, come to think of it, that brat was sorta cute."Huh.well, I don't remember anything like that. But yes, I do have a brother, half anyway." He wondered why he lied about that, but he dismissed the thought under the label "Unimportant."  
  
Rin was thinking about asking what his brother's name was, just to see if it was Inuyasha but one look at his icy countenance was enough to dissuade her.  
  
The two sat in silence for the remaining two-minute trip. "Well, alright. We're here. Welcome to your new home." The driver said.  
  
Thunder boomed in the distance, and it started to rain. Rin got out and just stared at the building in front of her. It was huge! "Wow!" she gasped.  
  
"Big, isn't it?" Sesshomaru commented dryly, watching in amusement. "Just wait until you see inside."  
  
"This is soo cool!" Rin exclaimed, dancing around in delight, while Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I can't wait to see inside! I wonder where's my room! Who'm I going to share it with, do you think? *Lalala*"  
  
"Get your bags and stop blabbering." Sesshomaru brushed past her and walked over to the trunk, while Rin stared, hurt. "Hmph!" she snapped. Rin walked over, grabbed her bags, dumped them on his toe accidentally-on- purpose and then dragged them toward the school.  
  
"Shit." Sesshomaru hissed as he hopped on one foot, holding the other tightly in his hands. "Ow." He glared after Rin's back as she stomped to the school, almost tripping in the process, which caused him to bite his cheek to keep from smiling. Grabbing his luggage, he limped after her.  
  
"Bastard," Rin muttered. Huh, but, she smiled as she remembered the look on his face when she had dumped all her luggage on his foot. Idiot.She stopped in front of the school and opened the door, then started to close it in his face. BAM! Sesshomaru grabbed the door and slammed it open, causing all the occupants inside to jump along with Rin, who jumped almost a foot in the air.  
  
"Don't - do - that." Sesshomaru snarled. Rin grinned nervously. "Sure, sure." She stepped away from him and walked toward the office, blushing at the stares she received.  
  
"Um.Hi." She smiled and bowed timidly.  
"Hey, now, don't be shy. What's your name?" Rin looked up at the desk, which had a nametag saying Kaede, Headmistress. "Rin, ma'am." "Just call me Kaede, like everyone else."  
  
The door opened behind her, startling her once again. "Hey." Sesshomaru closed the door and leaned against the frame. "Kaede. How's it going?"  
  
"Worse, now that you're here," Kaede returned, though she smiled at him afterward. "It's nice that you've got a girlfriend now though."  
  
The two stood for a moment, frozen, then: "What!" they both exclaimed. "No-wait-you don't understand-"  
  
"I know, I know. Forgive me my little joke." Kaede grinned, then was all down to business. "Okay, well, Sesshomaru, you have your regular room, with Jaken. And you, Rin, well, hmm, how about Kikyou? Yes, that'll do fine. Here's your keys, close the door on your way out. Also, just to let you know, Rin, this isn't just a skating school. You'll be learning all the other stuff you usually learn too. So be prepared. Here's your schedule as well, and you too, Sesshomaru."  
  
Rin walked out, dazed. "Well, that went fast didn't it?" she murmured. "Hmph." Sesshomaru snapped back, walking out toward his room muttering about stupid toads having to do with this guy named Jaken. "Oh, his roommate." She realized. "Poor guy," she hummed as she walked toward her room, which as chances had it, right next to Sesshomaru's.  
  
Well, that's all I can thinks of so.here it is! Please review and review and review. And review. We hopes u liked this chappie, I personally think it's OK.hmm.maybe I'm just a naturally unsatisfied person.w/e.and don't forget to review! Thank you! *waves hand energetically* (o and glf.hopes ur story's doin okies too)  
  
BTW:* I have nothing against handicapped people you understand..so don't be offended..sorri if I offended u anyways.. 


	4. Meet Kikyou and Jaken

An' here is chappie 4! Naoko2 sanks sooo much for reading my stori..I think ur stories r really good too...though I don't think I reviewed any of them, my bad, but I'll do some Jaken bashing here....o and glf glad u brought them home....i was thinking of getting them for u but thought u'd be looking for them, so yea....on to the disclaimer:  
  
Disclaimer: I currently live in a hotel. Don't you think that if I owned Inuyasha I'd be living somewhere more...luxurious maybe? And if you don't, all I gotta say for you is, how many IQ tests did you flunk?  
  
Chappie 4: Meet Kikyou and Jaken  
  
"Dammit!" Sesshomaru swore as he entered his room violently, startling his roommate, Jaken.  
  
"Why Sesshomaru-sama! It's great to have you here!" Jaken stood and bowed quickly, while Sesshomaru curled his lip in disgust. Jaken reminded him of a servile toad, good for nothing but good punchies and hitties. (sad I kno, but I couldn't resist, for some strange reason....)  
  
"Get out of my way." When this earned Sesshomaru nothing but a quick 'Yes Sesshomaru-sama!' and a quicker leap to the side, Sesshomaru punched Jaken flat in the face. (Ouch:( O well, it's Jaken right? No big loss)  
  
"Ow!" Jaken clutched a hand to his broken nose (doesn't Sesshomaru hit hard?) and rushed to the fridge to get out some ice.  
  
"Damn.." Sesshomaru growled and plopped down on the bed. Taking out some cream he called Jaken over. "Here, use this." (well Sesshomaru can't have a Tensuiga here so I just gave him some ultra healing cream *shrug*)  
  
"Tahnk you Tank you!" Jaken babbled gently rubbing the cream over his face. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and held out a hand for the cream back. "Here you go!"  
  
Sesshomaru simply snarled in reply causing Jaken to duck for cover. His mind returned to the girl Rin. He simply didn't understand her. One minute she was happy and cheerful, trying to be friends, next she dumped her luggage on his foot, pissed! Was it that time of month for her? Though, he had to admit, it could have been partly his fault. Women were such strange creatures after all, she might have taken offense at him telling her to shut up...peculiar.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"Um, hello." Rin peered into the darkened room. "I'm your new roommate.."  
  
"Yes, I know." A figure dressed in flowing robes covered with occult symbols stepped into view. "I am Mistress Kikyou, guardian of the hidden gates."  
  
What? Rin was confused. A fortuneteller? "Uh....nice to meet you." Rin bowed hurriedly and rushed past her. Plopping down on the bed closest to the door (in case of needing a quick escape route) she asked, "Kikyou? Um....not that it's any of my business but are you a fortuneteller or something?"  
  
Kikyou laughed a deep rich laugh, obviously practiced. "Me? No. But that's a common mistake so don't feel too bad. I am not a lowly fortuneteller, I am a mystic."  
  
Rin didn't get the difference but nodded her head and smiled anyway. "Sure." Rin began unpacking, thoughts turning to Sesshomaru of course. So that's what Inuyasha meant about a snobby bastard. I couldn't agree more. At least this isn't my Sesshomaru; I'd hate to think such a sweet guy like him turned into this! Still though, he does remind me of him...weird.  
  
Rin yawned. Glancing at Kikyou she asked, "Hey, is there a shower? I want to wash before I *yawn* go to sleep."  
  
Kikyou nodded understandably. "Yes, but it's a public one, a hot spring, but each room gets their own spring. Go down the hall to you left and then turn right. You can't miss it. As a matter of fact, I think I'll take a bath as well." She went over to her side of the room, obviously with drapes and curtains and shawls hanging all over the place and grabbed some new clothes, looking no different than the ones she had on now, except that instead of being purple, they were blue.  
  
"There'll be supplies over there, so just grab some clothes." Rin nodded and picked out her pjs. Loose pants with a baggy sweatshirt, both decorated in monkeys. "K! All set."  
  
The two girls walked out of the room together remembering to grab a key in the process.  
  
Two minutes after them:  
  
"I think I'll go take a bath," Sesshomaru sighed, getting off the bed and picking up some black silk pajamas. "Don't follow." He glared at Jaken, who nodded miserably.  
  
As Sesshomaru walked out he glanced toward the room next to theirs, Kikyou the freak's room.  
  
Humming softly he walked towards the bath. (I wanted to stop here but....then I'd think the chappie's too short.....sigh)  
  
At the baths:  
  
"Ahh.." Rin sighed as she leaned against the rocks. "That feels better." She glanced with amusement at Kikyou who claimed to need to cleanse herself, physically and mentally before even stepping in the bath. Rin was tempted to say 'but isn't that what the bath is for?' but, this was just too funny.  
  
She muffled laughter as Kikyou stepped into a yoga position, still fully clothed and eyes closed: Kikyou declared that seeing other's bodies should be outlawed. O well, everyone needs a hobby right? But this was going waaay overboard.  
  
Rin quickly got up and toweled herself off, then dressing. She left Kikyou to her yoga and walked out the door.  
  
At Sesshomaru's bath:  
  
"Well, at least I'm away from that toadling," Sesshomaru spoke aloud. He sighed and sank into the water, but quickly got up (CENSORED) and walked toward the towel stand to dress. Walking out the door, he ran into none other than-Rin.  
  
"What are you doing here?" they both said at the same time. Rin remembering that she was still mad at him, stuck her nose up in the air and turned away. Sesshomaru stared after her, then got angry. "Don't walk away from me!" he snapped.  
  
"What should I do then? Run?" Rin returned. Sesshomaru growled softly. Rin felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.  
  
Sesshomaru stalked past her, hair flying. Rin couldn't resist and pulled it. "Yowch!" Sesshomaru jumped in the air and turned. "What was that for?" Sesshomaru glared then had to smile as Rin put on her little girl act: hands behind back, lower lip out, shuffle feet and puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Nevermind." Sesshomaru turned and walked toward his room with Rin trailing behind. "Sesshomaru? Rin's sorry." Rin smiled winningly at him when he turned around, eyebrow raised. "It's alright." They both felt a slight sense of de'javu but ignored it.  
  
So therefore, Sesshomaru and Rin walked in comfortable silence toward their rooms, nodding to each other before going in, well, Rin said good night, Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
Ksio! Here's my Chappie done! I actually sort of like this one! Hurrah! Please review.....and review......and then review some more! Thank you very much! 'Ta ta! An' see ya next time, and don't forget to review! 


	5. Competition!

Hiya peeps. Thanks to all who reviewed my stori..SessRin2003 has always reviewed thank u soo much. *gives u a cookie* an everybody else...sorri if I'm not writin ur names down this time...i'm just to lazii..very very sorri please forgive me.  
  
BTW: Does anyone want me to make this a Jaken/Kikyou fic too? It'd be funni*giggles evilly* o and if u want me to talk about kagome and Inuyasha at home too lemme kno.  
  
Chapter 5: Meeting Miroku and Sango  
  
"*Yawn*" Rin sat up and rubbed her eyes. "So tired." She glared daggers at her alarm clock which had woken her up at precisely 6:45. "Stupid thing." Rin grabbed the clock and threw it into the wall, causing it to beep and the alarm to go off once again. "Aargh!" Rin screamed throwing the pillow over her head. "Dammit!"  
  
"Uh...." A dazed Kikyou yawned. "Swearing is against the morals of all decent human beings...." (It appears that neither is a morning person but then again- neither am I.)  
  
Rin got up, snarling enough to make even Sesshomaru proud. She grabbed her alarm clock, stopped it and walked across to the window. She jerked it open and tossed the thing out, hitting an innocent bird in the process.  
  
"Animal Cruelty. Act 4 Section Fourteen B...." Kikyou murmured before falling asleep once again.  
  
"Hey Kikyou!" Rin snapped. "Don't you have class?" When this earned her a muffled no, Rin shrugged, got dressed and left the room.  
  
In Sesshomaru/Jaken's Room:  
  
Silence. That was all you could hear besides the clinking of some dishes and the microwave going off. Sesshomaru stared mindlessly into space holding a styrofoam coffee cup in his hand. Jaken crept about, grabbing dishes, napkins, forks and setting them up in front of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glanced in disgust at the food and pushed it away towards Jaken. This was obviously a ritual that went by every single day.  
  
Finally, after a tense hushed fifteen minutes, Sesshomaru stood up, grabbed his keys and left, unfortunately as of yet, still undressed, only to meet Rin at the door.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Rin yelped. "What?" Sesshomaru replied sulkily. "Um..." Rin giggled, "your clothes. You might want to get dressed."  
  
"Huh? What? Goddamnit!" Sesshomaru fled back to his room, punched Jaken in the face and then kicked Jaken in the stomach for not telling about his not being dressed, and quickly clothed himself, and then ran outside.  
  
Stumbling out, still blushing slightly Sesshomaru rushed out of his room. Rin was still standing in front of his door with a befuddled expression on her face. "Uh-hi..." Sesshomaru fidgeted, then had to ask: "Was anybody else here? Watching?"  
  
Rin shook her head, biting her lip to keep from shrieking from laughter. Oh, she should have brought her camera! The poor guy, though, she had to admit. Rushing out still in his pajamas, though they were very nice pajamas. Black and silky to the touch. She wondered if his hair would feel the same way.  
  
Sesshomaru fidgeted some more when Rin kept staring at him. Was something wrong? Was his hair messed up or something? "Uh, Rin?" She shook herself, grinned than took his hand. "Come on."  
  
She skipped off down the corridor, now fully awake and cheerful again. "My first class is, um, Ice-Skating. Yippee!"  
  
"Same." Sesshomaru replied. He gently disentangled his hand from hers and simply ruffled her hair slightly. For some reason Rin still reminded him of a child, making him feel protective and kindly towards her. Rin smiled up at him. The moment was broken when loud voices came from behind the corner. Rin and Sesshomaru jumped apart just in time as a tall, pretty, black-haired girl slapped a handsome, brown-haired boy.  
  
"Miroku you hentai!" Sango screeched as she bonked Miroku on the head with her.  
  
"But my dear lady Sango! How could I resist with such beauty as you before me!" Miroku made puppy-dog eyes at her only to be slapped once again. The two stopped their bickering when they saw Sesshomaru and Rin.  
  
"Uh-hello." Sango murmured, bowing, as Miroku and Rin did the same. "I'm Sango. The pervert here is Miroku."  
  
"O how could such a beauty as you say such cruel things?" Miroku sighed then bowed gracefully to Rin.  
  
"I'm sure such a beautiful lady as yourself would never treat someone that poorly. Because I'm so sure of that, there's this question I must ask."  
  
Sesshomaru and Sango both rolled their eyes, while Rin back up slightly, running into Sesshomaru, who whispered in her ear. "He's harmless. Just beat him up when it's necessary."  
  
"My dear lady-" "Rin." Rin supplied.  
"My dear lady Rin, would you please bear my child?" Silence reigned for a whole ten seconds, then: "Hentai!" and a great *Slap!*  
  
Sesshomaru smiled slightly. That's my girl he thought. Wait-when did he start thinking of her as his girl? Shaking his head Sesshomaru walked away.  
  
"Come along, Rin." Sesshomaru called. Sango rolled her eyes, then nodded toward Rin. "He's so up and lordly." She remarked. "But go on."  
  
"Yeah." Rin grinned, bowed once again, and then felt something on her butt. "Miroku...." Both girls looked at him and smiled slowly. Miroku grinned frantically. "My dear ladies. How could you not forgive me-"  
  
*SLAP* "HENTAI!" Both girls slapped a dazed Miroku two more times each just for good measure and walked away, noses in the air, after a sweat- dropping Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Rin stated calmly. "Yes?" Sesshomaru replied, walking a precautionary five paces away, out of slapping reach.  
  
"Are you Miroku's friend?" Sesshomaru shrugged slightly. "Perhaps." Rin turned on him with ice in her eyes. "Really? Now, Sesshomaru, I really hope you do not develop any Miroku-like tendencies due to your time with him. That wouldn't be good, would it?"  
  
Sesshomaru shivered slightly. Rin was scary! "Of course not." He said brusquely, ignoring the goose bumps on his arms. "Great." Rin said, suddenly bright and cheerful again.  
  
Walking to the classroom, Miroku caught up to them, weaving drunkenly. Sango and Rin automatically snapped their wrists up and smashed him in the face, leaving, once again, a dazed Miroku on the floor. Sesshomaru wisely decided to ignore them.  
  
They stopped in front of a large door. Sesshomaru opened it, and they all went in, Miroku following at a slower pace.  
  
"Wow." Rin said, awed. "This place is huge!" She stared in wonder at the enormous ice-skating rink in front of her. "Nice, huh?" Sesshomaru stepped up beside her. "We'll probably be sorting into groups today."  
  
"Huh?" Rin glanced at him. "By levels. A, B, and C. The teacher will explain it for us." Rin shrugged and went back to staring at the rink. Sesshomaru watched in amusement. Other girls might squeal and smush their faces into the glass coverings of a dress or ring, but not Rin. She looked prepared to just stand there for hours, just gazing at it.  
  
A tall man suddenly skated into the middle of the rink. "Quiet please!" he called. The class, after a moment, did. "I'm Kouga, your ice- skating teacher. Today, you'll be sorting into three groups! There's A, which is the highest level, B, which is medium, amateurish, and C, which means," here he paused and grinned devilishly at them all, "you go home in shame."  
  
"You will each be called up to perform a little presentation, same as the one you did for your auditions to get here. First up, is Kagura Himenti!"  
  
A tall, graceful, black-haired girl with fiery red eyes stepped up, grabbed a pair of skates from under her seat, laced them on and whooshed onto the rink.  
  
"I dedicate this to my dear Sesshy," she said sweetly, glancing at him. A couple people chuckled and Sesshomaru stiffened and glared daggers. Rin looked up at him. "Your girlfriend?" she asked, calmly, though inwardly she was yelling at him.  
  
"No. She just thinks she is." Sesshomaru replied, looking away from her. Meanwhile, Kagura began her little show. Ignoring it, Rin went on, even more calmly if that was possible, "So she only thinks she is? Well, why would she think that if you didn't give her any hints?"  
  
"Shut up." Sesshomaru snapped, "It's really none of your business anyway. You're not even my girlfriend either." Rin smiled coldly. "Yes. It does look that way, doesn't it."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Sesshomaru said irritably. Rin simply turned away, pretending to watch the show. Sesshomaru sighed in exasperation and watched too.  
  
She really is good, Rin mused as Kagura performed a perfect triple- axle and everybody cheered. When she finished, she bowed and blew a kiss in Sesshomaru's direction. Rin stiffened and glanced sideways at Sesshomaru. He just sat there, ignoring everyone. "Level A!" Kouga said.  
  
"Now for Rin Higarashi!" Rin smiled nervously, laced on her skates and went down the stairs to the rink. The music started. She waited for her cue and then started. She blocked out all the other noises and only thought about skating.  
  
Okay, she thought. Jump here, twist right-now! Turn, lift foot, spin. Bend back and-flip! And so on, until it was over. She stood, there, not even breathing hard, and then winked at Sesshomaru. He was forgiven.  
  
He sat there, and then a glimmer of a smile touched his lips and he applauded, along with the rest of everyone, except Kagura who snarled at Rin. "Level A!"  
  
Rin skipped along, and plopped down next to Sesshomaru. "My, Rin," Miroku said admiringly, "you dance beautifully." "Yeah! You put Kagura the bitch to shame!" Sango put in. Sesshomaru just, glanced around, blushed then kissed Rin on the cheek. (a/n: ooh lala! OOC we knos but w/e)  
Rin blushed too and Sango and Miroku grinned. When Sango and Miroku's turns came, she barely noticed though even in her drugged state, she did think they skated very well, and were also Level A's.  
  
When Sesshomaru's turn came, though, Rin instantly snapped out of it. Sesshomaru skated, like-like an angel, graceful and otherworldly. He was a definite Level A, everyone knew it and Rin knew something else too.  
  
"I knew it!" she exclaimed as he came back! "You're the same Sesshomaru!"  
  
And here we stop...because I can't think of anything else. But hey ppl, could u read my other story too? An review of course! Thanx! It's almost X- mas! Hurrah! *dances around randomly knocking various objects over* lol. Don't ferget to review! *waves happily* til next time then! 


End file.
